Ne jamais laisser tomber
by I-Stand-by-you
Summary: Thalia revint à la vie, et est dévastée par la mort de Luke. Cependant, elle a le pressentiment qu'il est en vie, et part à sa recherche. OS en deux ou trois parties, sûrement. Mélange des films et des livres. Thaliluke.


Voici une petite histoire sur mon couple préféré de Percy Jackson ; Thalia & Luke.

**Spoilers** sur les livres et les films.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan

* * *

Thalia était pelotonnée contre son arbre, la tête appuyée sur son l'écorce râpeuse. Ses mèches brunes restaient collés contre sa joue mouillée par la pluie fine qui tombait. Elle aurait put franchir les barrières invisibles de la colonie et être protégée du dôme invisible qui empêchait les divers intempéries de toucher le camp. Mais elle n'en n'avait aucune envie, elle voulait sentir chaque goutte sur sa peau fine, cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas sentit. Combien de temps son âme avait-elle été abritée par ce pin majestueux ? Trop longtemps. Si elle avait été en vie, elle aurait pu l'aider, le sauver. Elle serra les poings, enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux, repensant aux paroles d'Annabeth.

" Thals... Il faut qu'on parle. Luke... Il nous a rejoint l'armée des Titans.

_Boom._

" Il a essayé de tous nous tuer...

_Bam_.

"Il a empoisonné ton arbre.

Bam.

" Thals, je... Luke est mort, je suis désolée.

_Bam_.

Luke est mort. Ces paroles revenaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, lui faisant l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Elle ne devrait pas être triste, il les avait trahis, l'avait empoisonné, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un gouffre au fond de son coeur. Tué par un cyclope, quelle terrible ironie. Pourtant, un espoir fou animait son esprit endolori par cette perte. Percy l'avait seulement vu tomber dans la grotte de Polymphème, peut-être avait-il trouvé un moyen de s'échapper ? Thalia savait que les chances étaient très minces, même le célèbre Ulysse avait faillit périr en affrontant l'horrible cyclope, désormais aveugle. Mais un lien invisible existait entre les deux sang-mêlés, elle sentait qu'il était toujours en vie. Il le devait. Elle se leva, tremblante, animée d'une force nouvelle. L'espoir. Si il y avait la moindre possibilité que le jeune homme soit en vie, elle devait le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Thalia se mit à courir en direction de la colonie, traversant les barrières magique telle une flèche. Elle sauta par dessus la rambarde de son pavillon, attrapa son sac à dos magique. Celui-ci pouvait contenir des choses à l'infini, ce qui était très pratique. Elle y fourra une épée, un arc et des flèches, des vivres, une bourse de drachmes d'or, une liasse de billet qui était caché sous son matelas et quelques vêtements. Elle devait partir avant que tout le monde ne se réveille, si Chiron la voyait il comprendrait immédiatement et la consignerait. Le tintement léger de l'eau de la petite fontaine de marbre la fit se retourner. Elle plissa les lèvres, fouillant dans sa poche. Elle en retira une petite drachme d'argent. Thalia soupira, la jetant dans l'eau claire.

"Déesse Iris, messagère, acceptez cette offrande et montrez-moi Luke Castellan.

Rien. Un silence effrayant. Puis, une voix métallique se fit entendre.

"Signal brouillé, veuillez essayer plus tard.

Thalia poussa un long soupire, elle s'y attendait. Elle attrapa son sac et le mit sur son épaule, sortant ensuite du bungalow. La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures, seul le clair de lune éclairait les alentours. Thalia fit un pas et se stoppa. Quelqu'un était adossé contre le mur de la cabane. Elle s'empara d'un de ses poignards et se jeta sur la personne, plaçant son arme sous sa gorge.

" Eh ! Ce n'est que moi.

Thalia grommela en reconnaissant Percy, un ami d'Annabeth. Elle rangea son arme, posant ensuite ses prunelles bleues électriques sur le demi-dieu.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

" Je sais ce que tu comptes faire, Thalia. Ne gâche pas ton temps pour lui, il nous a trahi...

Thalia serra le fourreau de son épée, faisant blanchir les jointures de ses mains.

" Tu ne le connaissais pas comme moi, Percy. Il était perdu, seul. Son père ne lui prêtait aucune attention ! Qu'aurais-tu fais à sa place, hein ?

" Je n'aurais en tout cas pas rejoins une armée menée par le seigneur des Titans. Ecoute, il n'a pas put survivre au cyclope...

" Si, c'est possible. Et j'en suis la preuve vivante. Alors, arrête de jacasser et laisse-moi passer.

" Non. C'est pour ton Bien, Thalia.

N'y tenant plus, elle cria, oubliant qu'elle devait rester discrète :

" Je t'ai dis de me laisser passer !

Un éclair foudroya le ciel, venant s'abattre sur une chaise non loin d'eux qui prit instantanément feu. Surpris, Percy recula de deux pas et la brunette en profita pour s'échapper. Elle courrait à en perdre haleine, se doutant bien que le raffut ferait sortir de leur bungalow beaucoup de monde. Ses poumons hurlaient, réclamant de l'air. Sa vitesse était trop grande, ses jambes la torturait. Un tel effort physique après plusieurs années passées sous la forme d'un arbre rendait la chose difficile. Elle aperçut ensuite les frontières de la colonie et, ô miracle, elle accéléra, donnant toute cette énergie à cette course effrénée. Déjà elle entendait derrière elle les bruits de sabots de Chiron qui tentait de la rattraper, les exclamations de plusieurs demis-dieux s'étant réveillés. Elle ferma les yeux, traversant la barrière magique en hurlant :

_"Stêhi ! O harma diabolês_

__Soit "Arrête-toi, chariot de la damnation". Elle lança ensuite une drachme d'or au sol, qui disparut, réduite en poussière. Où se trouvait une seconde auparavant la pièce, se pavanait un vieux taxi New-Yorkais gris, délabré. Thalia sauta à l'intérieur, criant :

" A l'aéroport !

" Même pas un s'il-vous-plait, mademoiselle la gothique ?

" Si vous ne démarrez pas toute suite, je vous jure que je ferai frire votre oeil en un éclair.

" Roh, ils ont pas le sens de l'humour ces sang-mêlés, grommela une des femmes qui tira ensuite sur l'accélérateur.

Le taxi démarra à la vitesse de la lumière, sous les regards impuissants de Percy, Chiron et Annabeth. Thalia en fut tellement soulagée qu'elle s'affaissa contre le siège déchiré. Elle soupira, serrant les dents à cause de l'extrême vitesse de l'engin. Elle poussa un cri quand le taxi manqua de se prendre un arbre.

" Je ne veux aucun débat sur à qui va l'oeil, celle qui conduit le prend. Et amenez moi à l'aéroport.

Thalia baissa les yeux. Elle détestait prendre l'avion, étant donné qu'elle avait le vertige. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, si jamais elle s'y rendait en bateau déjà elle tomberait dans la mer des monstres, et ensuite Poséidon ferait tout son possible pour la ramener à la colonie. Elle devait donc affronter sa terrible peur pour le sauver.

"J'arrive, Luke, murmura Thalia en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Première partie terminée ! Avez-vous aimé ? :)


End file.
